


Patience Is A Virtue

by nightberrypearl



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cock Warming, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Somnophilia, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: Minhyun decides that Jonghyun needs to learn how to be a little more patient.(21/12/2019): Now with a second chapter! \o/
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

Are you still at work?

**Yes**

**Why?**

In your office?

**Yes**

**And again…**

**Why?**

I just want to know when you’ll be coming home

**I’m not sure**

**Late?**

**You don’t need to wait up**

Okay...

**...**

**Jju?**

...

**Is everything okay?**

Sorry

it’s nothing

doesn’t matter

forget about it

**What’s going on?**

**If it’s bothering you, it’s not nothing, Love**

…

I just—

I need you here Minhyunnie

I need to feel you—

[sent a photo]

See? 

**I’ll be home later**

**I promise**

**It’s just a little later than usual**

I can’t wait 

I need you inside me

Please

**Jonghyun-ah...**

**I can’t just leave early**

Minhyunnie…

Why not?

You’re the CEO aren’t you?

**If I could come home earlier, I would**

**Believe me**

**But I need to be here to make sure this project gets finished on time**

_ Short while later _

[sent a photo]

It’s so thick but not as thick as you :(((

Nothing fills me up as much as you do :((((((

Wish you were here :(((((((((((

**Jonghyun-ah…**

**Please…**

Are you really sure you can’t come earlier?

**I can’t think with the things you’re making me imagine**

**I’m trying to finish my work faster so I can come home earlier**

**I promise I won’t take too long**

_ Another short while later _

[sent a photo]

I made a little mess…

Won’t you come home to help me clean it?

**I’m on my way.**

* * *

Minhyun huffs frustratedly as he accidentally types the wrong passcode to his front door. His shaky hands and his rushed manner are nothing but a hindrance to him, but when he  _ knows _ exactly what, or rather  _ who _ , waits for him behind it, he can’t help but buzz with anticipation. 

It takes one more try for him to finally school his hands into pressing the right numbers of his code before the lock clicks open and he swings the door open, almost ripping it off its hinges in his enthusiasm. He strides through the hallway, not even bothering to take off his shoes, before almost running towards his bedroom. 

He had been on edge, his entire being thrumming with energy, the moment he had left work with an almost uncharacteristic sort of desperation - one that incited bewildered stares from the employees that he had passed. The drive home wasn’t much better. It was like he had a persistent itch that begged to be scratched but no matter what he did, he could not find any sort of relief. 

His breath catches in his throat when he finally bursts through into his bedroom. 

There on the bed, Jonghyun lies on top of their pristine bed sheets which usually draped over the bed elegantly with barely a crease, but that now had been rumpled beneath Jonghyun’s bare body. His boyfriend’s tanned skin gleams golden with sweat under the yellow-tinged lights in the bedroom. Strands of hair lie matted against his forehead while the rest of it fans around his head in a dark halo. What catches Minhyun’s attention the most, though, is the thick toy that Jonghyun has buried inside him.

Minhyun continues to go unnoticed by Jonghyun as the latter thrusts the dildo deeper inside himself. Minhyun feels himself grow hard as he watches Jonghyun chase after his own release; he stands there as a stunned observer right until a particularly hard thrust of the toy makes Jonghyun’s back arch off the bed beautifully and forces a moan that sounds suspiciously like Minhyun’s name tumbling from his lips. The sound of it snaps Minhyun out of his stupor and spurns him into action. 

In two large steps, he finds himself looming over Jonghyun from the foot of the bed. He eyes zone in on Jonghyun’s puckered hole, still eagerly swallowing the thick toy. He narrows his eyes at it almost disdainfully as he reaches for Jonghyun’s wrist, stilling his lover’s movements. 

Jonghyun gasps at the sudden touch, having not noticed Minhyun’s entrance. 

“Couldn’t wait just a little longer for me to come home?” Minhyun asks, as he takes the toy from Jonghyun’s loose grip, letting the latter’s arm fall to the side. 

Jonghyun’s response is interrupted by a surprised moan as Minhyun takes over fucking Jonghyun with the toy. 

Minhyun titters at him.

“You really like this that much?” He punctuates his words with more forceful pushes of the toy deeper inside Jonghyun. “Even prefer it over me?” He taunts.

“I-I was going to wait —” Jonghyun stutters out as Minhyun’s pace refuses to relent. 

“Really now?” Minhyun looks at him skeptically - not that Jonghyun notices, with his eyes clamped shut, tears clinging to his lashes. 

Minhyun gives one more push of the toy, pushing it directly onto Jonghyun’s already sensitive prostate and Jonghyun cums with a cry. Minhyun works him through his orgasm until his boyfriend squirms at the sensitivity. 

“I’m not so sure you were prepared to wait.” He then goads. 

Minhyun leans over Jonghyun until they’re face to face and only centimeters apart. He presses his lips fleetingly to Jonghyun’s, grinning when Jonghyun chases after him automatically when he pulls back. With a gentle touch, he strokes over Jonghyun’s cheek, and brushes away the tears gathering at the corners of Jonghyun’s eyes. 

Jonghyun watches him with baited breath, not knowing what to expect. With how he’s behaved, he  _ knows _ that Minhyun isn’t just going to let him go without some sort of retribution. He had known that when he first sent that text to Minhyun but he had wished that Minhyun would have returned desperate enough to forgo any punishment until later. 

“You enticed me all the way home from work early, yet you couldn’t even wait for a little while longer for me to return.” Minhyun points out as he runs a hand slowly up Jonghyun’s thigh, eliciting a gasp from the smaller man. 

“What should I do with you, Jonghyunnie, hm?” Minhyun ponders aloud as if he hadn’t already made up his mind.

“Anything.” Jonghyun replies breathlessly, “anything you want.”

Minhyun smiles at him dotingly and fond. 

“Good answer.”

In the next moment, Minhyun motions for Jonghyun to sit up before stepping back away from the bed. He finally kicks off his dress shoes and pulls off his socks, placing them neatly beside the bed. he holds Jonghyun’s gaze he slowly undresses: first sliding his suit jacket off his shoulders before shucking off his waistcoat and pulling off his tie. He takes his time unbuttoning his crisp white shirt then turns away from Jonghyun to fold them slowly and place them on a nearby chair. Just as deliberately, he steps out of his slacks and pulls down his briefs, and leaves them with the rest of his clothes. 

When he turns back around, he finds Jonghyun’s eyes fixed upon him hungrily. Minhyun’s cock stands proudly erect, and he sees Jonghyun’s gaze drop to it as he casually makes his way back to stand before him at the foot of the bed. Almost in a trance, Jonghyun makes a move to reach out and touch him, but Minhyun catches his wrist before he’s able to. 

“No.” He tells him, making Jonghyun look up at him with widened eyes. “I think you need to learn to have some patience.” He declares as he walks around the side of the bed and settles himself on it, sitting with his back against the headboard. 

“Come here.” He gestures for Jonghyun to straddle his thighs and he readily complies. 

“Are you going to be good for me?” Minhyun asks softly, tilting Jonghyun’s face up to his by a guiding hand on his chin.

Jonghyun nods earnestly.

“Yes,” he enthuses, “I always want to be good for you, Minhyunnie.” 

Minhyun takes his face in both hands, cupping it delicately.

“I know you do.”

Minhyun pulls Jonghyun towards him and prys open his lips gently, slowly exploring Jonghyun’s mouth with his tongue. He feels Jonghyun shift slightly on his lap, seeking friction, as Minhyun luxuriates in kissing Jonghyun at a leisurely pace. 

Jonghyun whines in the back of his throat when Minhyun’s firm hands drop to still his movements. 

“Patience, my love.” Minhyun says. 

Jonghyun whines again but he stops trying to move nonetheless. 

They continue at this slow pace for another few moments until one of Minhyun’s hands snakes around Jonghyun’s waist to Jonghyun’s hole, still slick with lube from earlier. 

Minhyun slips his finger in easily and Jonghyun’s breaths become increasingly laboured as Minhyun fingers him with one, then two, then three of his digits. Jonghyun’s hips move of their own accord, grinding down on Minhyun’s fingers, desperate for something more. Minhyun indulges him, letting Jonghyun fuck himself on his fingers, but he deftly pulls his fingers back before they can brush against Jonghyun’s sensitve bundle of nerves. The teasing makes Jonghyun groan in frustration as he tries to get Minhyun to touch him where he needs it most. 

“Minhyun, please—” he begins to plead, “Please— I need you—” 

“Shhhh, easy there, love. Slow down” Minhyun placates, “I said you needed to learn patience now, didn’t I?”

Jonghyun lets out a little sob when Minhyun removes his fingers completely from inside him.

“Just wait, Jonghyun-ah.” Minhyun says soothingly as he brushes the hair out of Jonghyun’s eyes. “Can you do that for me?”

Minhyun waits for Jonghyun to collect himself enough to answer.

“Okay.” Jonghyun finally agrees, “I can be patient.” He adds with a determined resolve that makes Minhyun chuckle. 

“Good boy.” He praises, making Jonghyun beam with pride. 

Then, Minhyun lifts his hand to rest his fingers along the seam of Jonghyun’s plush lips. His lover gladly takes the hint and opens his mouth, sucking Minhyun’s fingers into his wet warmth. 

His tongue laps and licks over Minhyun’s fingers, coating them in his saliva. Jonghyun devotes himself to sucking on Minhyun’s fingers wantonly, with the hope that Minhyun will reward him if he’s deemed to have done well. 

Minhyun admires his enthusiasm and lets him continue before he removes his fingers and replaces them with his tongue. 

The tongue which had been so appreciative of his fingers welcomes Minhyun immediately and Jonghyun finds himself with both hands on the back of Minhyun’s head, pulling him closer as if afraid Minhyun will disappear. 

Minhyun trails his fingers from Jonghyun’s mouth, down his neck and chest, making Jonghyun’s breath hitch. As his fingers inch closer and closer to Jonghyun’s erection, the latter feels his heart thump wildly in anticipation. But instead of feeling Minhyun’s gentle touch against his sensitive organ, he hears a deep moan from his lover. Jonghyun pulls away from their kiss and watches as Minhyun slowly strokes himself with his own hand that Jonghyun had thought was intended for him. 

Jonghyun can’t help but stare as Minhyun throws his head back in pleasure as he jerks himself off. Jonghyun longs to touch, to help, but he’s almost certain that Minhyun only intends him to be an observer. Jonghyun feels Minhyun’s strong thighs tense and twitch beneath him and he delights in hearing his own name spill from Minhyun’s lips in and amongst the litany of gasps and groans. 

He shudders when Minhyun hauls him forwards and begins to mouth over his chest and up his neck. Minhyun releases his grip on himself, and distracts himself by coaxing out whimpers from Jonghyun with little love bites along his unmarked shoulders.

It’s only when he’s calmed himself down a little, to the point where he’s not quite literally about to burst, that he stops. He sees Jonghyun’s flushed appearance and feels the slight puffs of his breath against his face.

“You’re doing so well for me.” Minhyun coos. “Just wait a little longer, okay?” 

Jonghyun looks surprised, and his eyes a little fearful. 

“L-longer?” He gulps. He had hoped that he had waited enough to satisfy Minhyun already but apparently not. 

“Just a little bit.” Minhyun assures him. In truth, Minhyun isn’t sure that he’s going to last through what he has planned but it’s not  _ him _ who needs to learn the meaning of patience. “Okay?”

Jonghyun nods and rests his head in the crook of Minhyun’s shoulder as Minhyun lifts him by the hips. He guides Jonghyun down until he’s sinking down slowly onto his erection. 

Jonghyun relishes in the feeling of being stretched open by Minhyun’s thick cock. He sighs once he’s fully seated and he squirms a little, enjoying being filled so completely by Minhyun. Tentatively, he lifts himself before dropping back down and the two of them moan in sync. Jonghyun repeats the movement with Minhyun’s hands digging into the flesh of his ass, spreading his cheeks wide open as he rides him. 

Intermittently, Minhyun thrusts his hips up to meet him and Jonghyun feels his orgasm approach rapidly. Minhyun knows this too, the quiver of Jonghyun’s thighs a clear sign. 

With the next drop of Jonghyun onto his cock, he holds Jonghyun’s hips and keeps him from raising them back up. Jonghyun clenches yearningly around his pulsing cock and Minhyun almost gives in to the temptation to just fuck into Jonghyun with reckless abandon but he somehow finds the power within him to stick to his plan. 

Jonghyun’s nails claw into his back and he aches for release but Minhyun’s commanding hands on his thighs warn him against that idea. 

Minhyun holds him completely still, and a minute must pass of the two of them sitting there leaning upon each other, breaths coming as laboured pants as hold themselves back. 

Minhyun wipes away the sweat forming upon Jonghyun’s brow and follows it with a quick peck. 

“You’re going to stay perfectly still for me, okay?” Minhyun tells him. It sounds like a question but both of them know it’s not really. Jonghyun  _ is _ going to stay still. 

Jonghyun exhales with a shudder and agrees, keeping up the pretense that he would ever consider disagreeing. 

“You feel so good, Jonghyun-ah, so  _ tight _ around me.” Minhyun praises. He smirks when he feels Jonghyun’s hole flutter around him. “If you’re nice and patient, I’ll be sure to reward you, how does that sound? Good?” 

Jonghyun makes a noise of affirmation against the base of Minhyun’s neck and the latter strokes down the back of his hair approvingly. 

Minhyun directs to sit back on his heels, away from Minhyun’s body, and under Minhyun’s influence, he rests his palms on his knees, leaving their only point of contact as where Minhyun’s cock disappears into him. 

“Stay exactly as you are.” Minhyun commands. 

Trying hard not to jostle them too much, Minhyun reaches over to the bedside table and picks up the book that sits there. 

“If you can wait for me to finish a chapter of this,” he gestures to the book, “then you’ll get your reward.” 

He doesn’t wait for a response before he opens the book to where he had last left it and begins to read. He doesn’t see how Jonghyun’s eyes bulge from his head, he lips parted in shock, and the way he gulps drily. Experimentally, he tightens around Minhyun a couple times to gauge a reaction but all he gets is a promise that if he keeps that up, he’ll have to wait for Minhyun to finish  _ two _ chapters. 

Jonghyun hangs his head as he feels his face flush when his love doesn’t even so much as glance at him during his reprimand. Minhyun just sits there reading, paying him no attention whatsoever. He almost thinks that Minhyun is reading deliberately slower than usual, taking his time over each and every word to string out the almost unbearable waiting period. 

With every turn of the page, Jonghyun prays it’s the last one but the chapter seems to go on forever and Minhyun doesn’t seem at all inclined to end this any sooner than he had promised. 

Every time Jonghyun thinks he just might be calming down to the point where he can be confident he can survive the wait, Minhyun brushes his hand just barely against his weeping cock that stands between them. Every time, he tenses suddenly and feels Minhyun’s dick twitch inside him. Every time, he prays it’s a sign that Minhyun is about to acquiesce and every time, he is wrong. 

It must go on for at least 10 minutes Jonghyun thinks, and during every single one of those 600 seconds, he curses the book and its author for having such long chapters. 

At last he sees Minhyun turn the page and immediately he spies the start of a new chapter. Warmth pools into his gut and he feels a hot flush rising up his face in expectation. 

Minhyun flicks his eyes up away from the book for the first time since picking up the damned thing. Amusement glimmers in his eyes when he sees the unadulterated desperation that radiates from Jonghyun. 

“Not yet,” he chides holding up the book for Jonghyun to see half a page of text on the left side, “there’s still a bit left to this chapter. I’m not done yet.”

Jonghyun audibly whines, unable to stop himself and Minhyun chuckles. 

He swears that Minhyun must be doing this out of some sadistic motive; it  _ can’t _ take one person that long to read half a page of text, but to Jonghyun it feels like another 10 minutes passes until Minhyun finally looks up from his book.

“All finished.” He tells him. 

He closes the book and places it back on the nightstand. He’s not as careful this time not to jostle them too much so as he reaches over to the nightstand he shifts just that little bit closer to Jonghyun’s prostate. 

Jonghyun feels Minhyun’s cock mere inches from his bundle of nerves. He swallows drily when Minhyun places his hands over Jonghyun’s on his knees. The taller man leads his hands until they come to rest upon broad shoulders and then returns his hands to Jonghyun’s waist.

“You’ve done well, my love.”

Jonghyun whimpers, incapable of formulating any other response. 

“Think you can do one last thing for me?” 

Jonghyun hesitates and tenses with apprehension, unable to guess what it is Minhyun could still want him to do, but the soothing circles that Minhyun’s thumbs rub on his skin assure him that everything is going to be okay. He gives him a weak smile as a response.

“Okay.” 

Minhyun beams at him, his eyes filled with pride. He leans in closer, skimming his lips across Jonghyun’s jaw as he goes to whisper into his ear his last request. 

“Ride me.”

Jonghyun is all too happy to oblige and wastes no more time before he raises his hips, steadying himself with a firm grip around Minhyun’s shoulders. He slams himself back down almost immediately, the harsh sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through the room. 

Jonghyun is frantic in the pace that he sets and Minhyun almost struggles to keep up. 

He might have seemed composed to Jonghyun earlier but in truth, there wasn’t a single word of the book he ‘read’ that he could recall. His eyes had stared blankly over the words, uncomprehendingly, while his mind had been able to focus on nothing but Jonghyun kneeling so prettily for him. He had been able to see out of the corner of his eye the way that Jonghyun had worried his lower lip, biting down on it in a feeble attempt to stay quiet. Had he not been so stubborn to have Jonghyun warm his cock for the entirety of the chapter, he might have thrown the book across the room and had his way with Jonghyun far earlier.

With both of them already riled and their tethers worn down to almost non-existence, it doesn’t take much more than a few bounces of Jonghyun on Minhyun’s cock for them to come completely undone. 

Jonghyun falls forwards onto Minhyun as his orgasm makes him gone boneless. He buries his nose in Minhyun’s shoulder and breathes in deeply, forcing air back into his lungs. Minhyun caresses his back comfortingly and slowly Jonghyun’s eyelids grow heavy. Sleep beckons him invitingly and he’s near powerless to refuse. 

Minhyun pats his cheek gently, “Jonghyun-ah? Are you okay? Still with me?”

Jonghyun hums. 

“Sleepy.” He mumbles.

“Don’t you want to clean up first before you sleep.” 

His incoherent grumble conveys his reluctance rather effectively.

“Don’t complain to me in the morning when you feel disgusting then.” Minhyun warns playfully. 

He begins to ease out of Jonghyun but a sudden noise of protest from Jonghyun stops him. He pulls Jonghyun to look at him and Jonghyun returns his gaze sleepily but with a hint of bashfulness. 

“Keep it in?” He requests, “I-I want to sleep with you still inside…” he trails off uncertainly as Minhyun stares with his eyebrows raised up into his hairline. 

Jonghyun wants to cover his blushing face with his hands but he’s impeded by Minhyun surging forwards to kiss him.

“You never cease to surprise me.” Minhyun says with a hint of awe colouring his voice. 

Carefully, Minhyun manoeuvres them to lie down with Jonghyun being his little spoon. He pulls the covers over them and wraps his arms around Jonghyun’s middle then nuzzles the back of Jonghyun’s neck. 

“Love you. Now sleep.” He whispers. 

As Jonghyun drifts off, he thinks he just about manages to return the sentiment but with sleep pulling him deeper into unconsciousness, he isn’t sure he gets the words out properly. 

Not that it matters though, Minhyun knows. He’s always known. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可爱的奶奶，亲爱的朋友，生日快乐 💕


	2. Chapter 2

Jonghyun rubbed the sleep away from his eyes as he woke up slowly. As he regained consciousness, he registered Minhyun's arms loosely draped over him, keeping him close. He shifted minutely and gasped when he remembered the position they had gone to sleep the previous night.

He could feel Minhyun's cock still snuggly settled inside him. Experimentally, he clenched around Minhyun's girth and the later sighed then cuddled closer to Jonghyun in his sleep.

Jonghyun couldn't turn around but the soft and steady breaths he could feel against the back of his neck assured him that Minhyun was still asleep.

Steadily, he moved his hips back against Minhyun, letting his cock slide in deeper, and stretching out his rim.

Letting out a ragged breath, he began to grind back against Minhyun, feeling his thick cock drag along his inner walls. As he moved, he felt Minhyun grow harder inside him and the breaths against the back of his neck quickened. Jonghyun groaned softly as Minhyun's erection began to prod against his prostate, and he found himself clenching around Minhyun involuntarily.

The arms still hanging limp over his body told him Minhyun was still asleep but Jonghyun was still able to draw out soft, yet enthusiastic, moans from his boyfriend.

Minhyun whined in the back of his throat as Jonghyun began to thrust his hips, sliding himself along Minhyun's erection.

He alternated between grinding against Minhyun's pelvis, and fucking himself back on his dick.

He set his pace almost torturously slow, careful not to jostle Minhyun too much in his sleep.

However, in the haze of his own pleasure, he failed to notice Minhyun's hands sliding to grip his hips as he woke up. He only realised his lover had woken up when with one forceful movement, Minhyun pulled their hips together, slamming himself against Jonghyun's prostate.

Jonghyun cried out, throwing back his head, at the sudden burst of pleasure running through him.

Minhyun leaned forward as he kept a tight grip on Jonghyun's hips, keeping him from moving.

"You know, I'm not just your personal dildo Jonghyun-ah." He growled into his ear. Jonghyun shivered at the tone of his voice.

"You were that desperate, you couldn't wake me up first? Hm?" Minhyun continued. He reached down and took Jonghyun's own leaking erection loosely in his hand. He gave it a few tugs, making Jonghyun's hips surge forward into his touch. Jonghyun whimpered and squirmed as Minhyun thumbed over his sensitive tip.

" So _needy_." Minhyun taunted as he continued to tease his cock. "So desperate for me to fuck you, isn't that right? "

Jonghyun nodded jerkily.

"What is it you want?" Minhyun pulled out from Jonghyun to lean over him to look him in the eye. Jonghyun whined at the loss and tried to press back against Minhyun but two strong hands held him firmly in place by his hips.

Jonghyun looked up at him, eyes wet and pupils blown wide with desire.

"F-fuck me. Cum inside me." He stammered.

Minhyun raised an eyebrow and waited.

"Please."

A smirk graced Minhyun's lips and he wasted no time before flipping Jonghyun over onto his stomach and sliding himself back into his tight heat in one hard thrust.

Jonghyun keened as Minhyun pounded into him relentlessly, hitting his prostate dead on every time. His tears soaked into his pillow as he tried to muffle his mews of pleasure. Above him, he could hear Minhyun's grunts over the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin.

With how aroused he had woken up that morning, it was no surprise that he came first, rutting against his bedsheets for the extra friction.

Minhyun fucked him through his orgasm at the same merciless pace, not allowing him any reprieve. Jonghyun whined as he grew over sensitive and he squirmed beneath Minhyun but the latter continued on regardless.

"I haven't even cum yet." Jonghyun felt Minhyun's breath against his cheek as he growled. "Impatient and selfish, is that what you are?"

Jonghyun shivered and shook his head rapidly. "N-no—" He sobbed.

Minhyun paused momentarily to turn Jonghyun onto his back. He continued his thrusts but now at a slower, less frantic pace, but still too much for Jonghyun's sensitive post-orgasm state.

Jonghyun cried out when Minhyun took his cock in his hand. He tried to shy away but Minhyun held his legs open.

He inhaled sharply through his teeth as Minhyun thumbed his slit.

Jonghyun could feel Minhyun's movements become irratic and jittery as every stroke of Minhyun's hand made Jonghyun tighten around me, nudging him closer to his climax.

When Minhyun came, it was with his head hidden in Jonghyun's shoulder as he babbled praises almost mindlessly.

He filled Jonghyun with his cum and fucked it into him as he rode out his high. When he finally pulled out, Jonghyun gasped at the feeling of it all trickling out of his hole.

Minhyun leaned back to appreciate the sight of his cum dribbling out of Jonghyun. He smeared his thumb in the sticky mess before bringing it to Jonghyun's parted lips. Jonghyun sucked it into his mouth immediately, licking it clean, much to Minhyun's pleasure.

"You love my cum that much, hm?"

Jonghyun eyes looked at him, but glazed over in a lustful haze.

"Maybe next time I should just cum right between your pretty lips, let you have it all."

Jonghyun's breath hitched and his eyes widened. Minhyun watched as his Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped drily.

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

Jonghyun nodded and Minhyun smiled at him before leaning forwards for a chaste kiss.

"Next time." He promised before pulling back and clambering off the bed.

"Right now, we should get cleaned up." He offered Jonghyun a hand, which the latter gratefully took and Minhyun helped him shakily to his feet before pulling them both toward their shower.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl)   
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)


End file.
